


Silence is a Virtue

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi San, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Jeong Yunho, soft boyfriends, yunsan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: Yunho and San are enjoying one of their days off. Being able to just cuddle in bed and spend time with each other is indeed a favourite pastime of theirs. However, some things are even better than just cuddling. That is, if you can stay quiet.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Silence is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a lot of encouragement from some lovely lovely people on Twitter to write some more Yunsan and here we are hehe. No but really, I love them so much, they are literally so soft I'm-
> 
> Anyways, for anyone interested, then I am also almost done with the next chapter of "Loving San," so i promise that that will be updated soon as well 💞   
> And then I have one more Yunsan fic coming afterwards but yes hehe. 
> 
> As always, no beta - all mistakes are mine, and all that. I hope you enjoy anyways! 🥰

Days like this were San’s favourite. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his job and he loved what he was doing. However, sometimes it all got a bit much. The busy schedules, the flashing lights, the constant screaming, the muscle pains from one too many dance practices, etc. But days like this. Days like this, where he got to just lay down in bed with his boyfriend, and cuddle for as long as they wanted. Being able to watch the winter sun slowly set below the horizon from their comfortable position on Yunho’s bed. Cuddled up to each other, sharing their warmth underneath a blanket, effectively fighting off the chilly winter air. The lights in their room were turned off, the only sources of light being the last rays from the sun, still shining above the horizon, and the scented candles Yunho so lovingly had lit, before getting into bed with San. He knew how much San loved the scented candles, but he also knew that once San had crawled underneath the blankets, there was no way of getting him up before dinner.

“You smell so good,” San moaned in a tired voice, after having sniffed his boyfriends’ neck, making the older of the two chuckle.

“Thanks,” Yunho said, as he planted a kiss on San’s forehead and pulled him tighter against his body, “I did just take a shower before coming in here, so I would hope so.”

“Mmm, that explains it.”

Without saying any more, San let his hand travel down from where it was resting on top of Yunho’s chest. Passing his stomach, all the way down to the waistband of his boxer briefs. Both of them were only wearing their underwear and an oversized shirt – a t-shirt in Yunho’s case, and a sweater in San’s. A sweater that may or may not be Yunho’s, but that’s beside the point.

“San-ah,” Yunho said, as he felt his slightly younger boyfriend’s slim hand wiggle its way inside his boxers, “The others are on the other side of the wall. They’ll hear us.”  
“Not if you can keep quiet,” San said, his voice teasing as ever.

“Not if I stay quiet,” Yunho mumbled in a slightly mocking tone. There was no point in arguing. What San wanted; San got. That was pretty much an unwritten rule between the eight members. No one had the heart to say no to San too many times. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had tried – as the eldest of the bunch and all. But one look at San’s puppy eyes, and you knew you were done for.

San took a hold of Yunho’s slowly hardening member and gave it a few tucks. As his hand was working on Yunho’s member, San leaned in closer to his boyfriend, and began trailing kisses across Yunho’s collarbones and up his neck. San bit down slightly at the point where the shoulder meets the neck, only to lap his tongue gently over the toothmarks slowly becoming visible on his boyfriends otherwise unmarked skin. Yunho let out a moan at the feeling of San’s tongue gliding over his sensitive skin. San had always been way too good at finding the most pleasurable spots, when leaving his trails of kisses and bites.   
“Don’t leave marks, San-ah,” Yunho breathed, as San began to suck on the sensitive area behind Yunho’s ear, “You know we aren’t supposed to, fuck, aren’t supposed to let it be visible. You agreed to that deal, r-remember?”   
“Mmm,” was the only answer Yunho got from the other, who continued to suck and nibble on the sensitive and now slightly red skin of Yunho’s neck. All whilst still pumping his cock, making the member turn harder and harder for every pump.

Yunho buckled up into San’s hand as he felt the other clench his fist ever so slightly around the aroused member. The way he flicked his wrist whenever he neared the head of his cock, was making Yunho see stars. It felt amazing. He could feel his breathing pick up in speed, as San’s hand increased its speed as well.

It was a spur of the moment decision. Nothing more. But the surprised sound San made, as Yunho turned around ever so slightly, and grabbed onto San, before turning him around and making him lie on his stomach, below Yunho, with his wrist somewhat trapped underneath himself.

“Not fair,” San whined, as he began to wiggle around, managing to get one of his arms free from under himself, “Yunho, I-“

“Shh, San-ah,” Yunho cooed, as he pulled San’s underwear down his legs and off of his body, “just let me take good care of you today. As long as you stay silent, it shouldn’t be a problem. Right?”

The teasing edge to Yunho’s voice made San bite his lip. So that’s how he wanted to play.   
“I can be silent,” San mumbled, a soft moan escaping his lips, as he felt Yunho’s lips connect with his tailbone. His large hands were on his ass in a second, massaging each of his cheeks, before delivering a couple of slaps to each – nothing too hard, just enough for it to make that classic skin-on-skin slapping sound, and tinting his cheeks with a rosy colour. San wiggled his butt ever so slightly at that, wanting more. Yunho continued to leave trails of kisses down from San’s tailbone, spreading his cheeks apart, and continuing said trail of kisses down over San’s hole, making the younger suck in a harsh breath at the sudden contact. Pulling back, Yunho let his thumb slide over San’s small hole, before blowing some cold air on it. Yunho loved the way San would tighten up immediately at the contact with cold air, the fine hairs at the back of his neck practically standing up, as shivers were spreading out throughout his body.

Yunho leaned down a placed one final kiss on Sans’ puckered hole, before sticking his tongue out, and licking one broad stripe over said hole.   
“Remember to stay quiet,” Yunho said, before diving in again, licking and kissing at the outer parts of San’s hole. The kisses he left on San’s hole where nothing like the cute little pecks they would share in the mornings, or in the car on their way to the company building. It was more like the intense and open-mouthed kisses they would share in the living room, with the sole purpose of pissing of the other members. Adjusting his grip on San’s ass slightly, Yunho pressed his mouth up closer to San’s opening, sucking on the rim and nibbling slightly at the sensitive skin. The soft escaping San’s lips were absolutely sinful. Yunho loved when his boyfriend let loose and made as much noise in bed as he wanted. But there was just something about the soft and breathy moans – the moans that San was unable to keep in when he was feeling good beyond belief. Those were Yunho’s absolute favourite moans. Because that meant he was doing something right.

Yunho nibbled down on the now red and puffy rim one last time, before putting some pressure behind his licks, and finally letting his tongue breach the tight ring of muscles. He managed to work just the tip inside, letting it wiggle around a bit, before pulling it back out, and kissing the red pucker one more time. Every lick he delivered to San’s hole was now accompanied with his tongue managing to wiggle in just a bit more every time. The stimulation of Yunho’s tongue breaching his tight walls, then poking and prodding at them, before pulling back out, only to kiss, suck and lick at the ring of muscles one more time, was beginning to drive San insane. He needed more.

“Yunho-yah, please,” San moaned, as he gently thrusted his hips backwards, being careful of not accidentally hurting his boyfriend with his ass, “I need more, please. Want more.”  
“Do you think you deserve more, San-an,” Yunho asked, as he pulled away from San’s hole, gently letting one of his fingers travel down to the rim, and gentle trails it around said pucker, “Have you been a good boy today, Sannie? Have you listened to your hyungs? Have you teased anyone today?”

“I’ve been good,” San whined, as he felt Yunho push his finger slightly harder against his rim; enough to make him feel the slight stretch of his hole almost opening up, but not quite enough to actually breach the hole and enter him completely.   
“Have you?” Yunho paused for a moment, pretending to think whether San had really been good or not.   
“I try,” San whined pathetically, “I’ll try even harder, I promise, just please Yunho-yah.”  
“Shh, baby, it’s okay, I got you. You been good, don’t worry baby, I’ve got you.”

  
With that, Yunho pressed his pointer finger all the way inside San, marvelling at the sight of his long digit practically being swallowed by his gorgeous boyfriend’s behind. Moving his finger at a gentle pace, Yunho began poking and prodding inside his boyfriend once more, but this time, he could actually reach the places he wanted to reach. It didn’t take him long to find the others prostate, making the other tighten up considerably, as he put a bit extra pressure on that gland. Once he felt San begin to relax again, he pulled back his finger, all the way back to the rim, and added in another one. Using both fingers to scissor his boyfriend open even further, Yunho would lean down once more, and add his tongue back into the mix. Licking and sucking at the outer parts of his rim, as he simultaneously worked his fingers inside of the other.

San was getting close. Yunho could tell by the way the other’s thighs were beginning to shake every time his fingers connected with his prostate. The gland was being stimulated thoroughly in this position, and San loved every minute of it. Yunho let go of San’s ass with his other hand and brought it down to his own hardened member. San had indeed managed to make him hard, not only with his hand previously, but also with his moans – especially the moans. As the younger was getting closer, his moans increased in volume. He was nowhere near as loud as some of the others could be at times, but still, it did raise a slight concern in Yunho’s mind. A slight concern that was quickly forgotten, as he felt the other tighten up a considerable amount around his fingers, the muscles of his rim almost vibrating and his thighs shaking violently as he came. San let out a particularly high-pitched moan as his orgasm washed over him. Hands-free orgasms always felt overwhelming and once Yunho could feel the younger coming down from his high, he would pull out his fingers, and leave one final kiss on his red and loose rim.

“Inside,” San moaned, as he rolled over to be able to look directly at his boyfriend. He spread his legs and looked up at Yunho with a sated smile on his face, “want you to come inside. Please.”

“Fuck,” Yunho groaned, as he sped up his hand-movements. How was he supposed to say no to that?

Once he felt himself getting lose to his own release, Yunho would gently place one of his hands under San’s thigh and carefully lift it up over his shoulder, before guiding his red and hard member inside the younger’s body. San let out a content sigh as he felt himself being filled with his boyfriend’s member. Yunho began thrusting inside his boyfriend, being careful not to go too hard or too fast, as the other had just come moments ago. It didn’t take long before he felt that all too familiar feeling of his lower stomach tightening up seconds before he released everything he had inside of the other; painting his inner walls white with his warm seed. The feeling of his boyfriend’s cock pumping him full of come was one of San’s favourite feelings in the entire world. He reached up and snaked his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, effectively pulling him down and sharing a passionate kiss with him.

After having shared a couple and tender and loving kisses, Yunho pulled out of San, and got up from the bed. He proceeded to pull his underwear back up properly, as well as putting San’s underwear back on him as well, before gently lifting the other up from his position on the bed and carried him out to their bathroom at the other side of the hallway. Once inside, he placed San gently on the closed toilet and coaxed the younger into taking off his shirt and underwear whilst he filled the tub with warm water and soap. Not long after having discarded his own clothes one more time, Yunho helped San inside the tub, before getting in himself. Warm bathes had always been a tradition after sex, and this time was no different. Yunho helped San wash off, before washing off himself as well.

Once they were done, and had gotten into some clean and comfortable clothes, San and Yunho made their way back out to the dining area, as Seonghwa had been by the bathroom a couple a minutes ago, notifying the couple that dinner would be ready soon. As soon as they sat down, all eyes were on them. No one said anything, but their eyes said everything for them. They had heard them. Judging by the look Hongjoong was giving the two of them, chances were that they would be spending a good hour or two of their night inside Hongjoong’s room, getting yet another lecture from the leader. But it was worth it. It always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 💞
> 
> I will try to be taking prompts again as well now, so if anyone has any ships and ideas they would like for me to write, then by all means don't hesitate to tell me ✨
> 
> If you want, then come follow me on Twitter - my DM's are always open and I love talking to people 🥰
> 
> Twitter @ xxpetitesanxx


End file.
